


My teacher

by mydarlingAdam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Modern Setting, Tags will be updated, kiss, professor/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingAdam/pseuds/mydarlingAdam
Summary: Rey Jackson, is a history major with an issue. Her issue is her handsome professor Kylo Ren.Kylo Ren is a successful man, who has no fear to get in your face and tell you you're wrong.What happens when they come to the understanding that they are connected in more ways then one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you think!

Rey Jackson ran through the College campus. _No_ _no_ _no_. Her head pounded against her scull. A head ache was forming. She couldn't be late. She couldn't. 

She streaked past the Science hall and ran towards the History building. She threw the doors open and ran as if her shorts were on fire. She looked into her class room and breathed a sigh of relief. The professor was not there yet. She opened the door and slunk into the room. She picked a spot near the back and sat. She opened her book bag and took out  _History of the Wars._ She got out her highlighters and her pens. 

She scribbled down her professor's name.  **Kylo Ren.** The name felt familiar. She stared at it. No it couldn't be. Could it? 

She looked around and realized she was one of the only females. There was one extremely tall blonde near her and then a shorter brunette. 

"Hello." The blonde leaned towards her. 

"Hey." Rey smiled and picked at her black shirt. 

"I am Gwendoline Phasma. But everyone calls me Phas." The blonde stuck out her hand. Rey shook it. 

"I am Rey Jackson." 

The blonde, Phas, poked the girl in front of her. "Yo, Tico." 

The girl she had just addressed turned. "Yeah Phas?" 

"This is Rey." She pointed at Rey near her. 

"Hey girl." Tico stuck her hand out. "I am Rose, but everyone calls me Tico."

"Can I get your number?" Phas pulled out her iPhone X. The hard black case gleamed as Rey took it in her hands and tapped out her number. 

"Here." She handed it back. 

Phas grabbed Rey's iPhone 6s Plus and put in her and Tico's information. 

"Maybe we can hang outside of class." Phas smiled. 

"Yeah." Rey smiled. "I'd like that." 

"OK. It is settled then." Phas settled back. 

"So Phas, how is Armie doing?" 

"Armie?" Rey looked between the two. 

"My boyfriend. His name is Armitage, but he prefers Hux or Armie." Phas sat back and picked at her silver dress.

"Yeah they have been together since Highschool." Tico giggled. 

"Oh." Rey smiled. "So what are you both majoring in?" 

"History." Tico smiled. 

"Double major. History and English." Phas leaned back. 

"Same about the double, accept Business is my second." Rey twiddled her thumbs. "Have either of you had a class with Ren before?" 

"Yeah. I had him last year for Physics." Phas grinned. "Handsome as all get out. Hard Professor though." 

"She swooned all of last year." Tico received a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Oww!" 

"Easy girls easy." Rey teased. 

"Settle class settle." A dark voice broke through. Rey pulled her eyes to the front of the room. There he was Professor Kylo Ren. "Welcome to History of the Wars."

"Oh my Gosh." Rey squeezed Phas's arm. "I know him." 

Phas looked at her funny. "What do you mean?" 

Rey's eyes lulled slightly. This was going to be a long year. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! It means alot to me!

Rey burst out of the class room the second Professor Ren was finished. 

"Miss Jackson?" He called after her. She stopped and Phas and Tico threw sad gazes her way. She gave them a thumbs up and walked over to her Professor's desk. 

"Yes Sir?" She hid her eyes. 

"Miss Jackson, I wanted to speak with you." Ren cleaned his white board. "Your exam from your freshman year was excellent. I hope to see that kind of work from you in the future." 

"Thank you Professor." She smiled. "I will try." 

"I am going to tell you something, Miss." He turned to face her. "You are one of the only students I have that is new to this program. I want to make sure that you are able to handle the work load. I will be giving you my personal contact information for that reason alone." He scribbled down an email address and a phone number. "Here." He handed it to her. "If you need help with anything this is my contact information." 

"Thank you professor." She clutched the paper to her chest. 

"No one knows about this." He chided. "I am not supposed to give this kind of information out, so please, keep it quiet." He raised a brow. 

"I will." She smiled. "Thanks again." She walked out. "Oh and professor Ren." She paused at the door. "See you tomorrow?" 

"Yes Miss Jackson, now run along or you will be late." He set his mouth in a firm line and turned to his papers. 

She glanced at him, then walked out of the building. 

"Run along or you'll be late? What does he think I am five?" She chided. 

"Rey." The tall blonde from class called for her. "Over here."

Rey turned to where Tico and Phas were. "Hey girls." 

"How was it?" Tico looked up from her sandwich.

Phas had a green leafy salad and a boy next to Tico was drinking a Jaba Juice. 

"Ok," She sighed. "Ren just had some extra stuff to tell me." 

The boy next to Tico scooted over and another guy sat with them. 

"I'm Finn and this is Poe." The guys smiled at them. 

"Gwen!" a voice shouted. A lean, red headed young man walked over. "Hey babe." He kissed her cheek. 

"Rey, this is Armie, Armie this is Rey." Phas introduced the two. 

"Pleasure." Armie shook her hand. 

"Like wise." She smiled and they all sat. 

They bantered back and forth before Rey stood making up some excuse to go to the store and then study hall. They all said their fair wells, and the love birds took off, leaving Tico with the two boys.

Rey walked into the Study Hall. She slumped onto a chair. College here was rough and her teachers challenging. She opened _History_ _of_ _Wars._ Her eyes wandered amlessly over the words that made up the history book. 

"Miss Jackson?" a deep warm voice crept up near her. 

"Hmm." She mumbled. 

"Miss Jackson?" Was that Kylo? No it couldn't be. 

Now the annoying person was shaking her. 

She swatted at them. Then they lifted her head. Her eyes flew open and she was looking directly at her History Professor's smirking browns. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught... Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking time to read! Love you all!

"Crap." Rey mumbled. Her handsome professor leaned over her. 

"Miss Jackson?" He sat next to her. "You seem to have fallen asleep." 

"I am sorry Professor Ren. I worked three shifts last night and never fully recovered. It will not happen again." 

"Rey." Her head snapped up at hearing him say her given name. "You are OK. I remember being a college student, trying to schedule work and studying. You're doing a great job so far in class and I have no issue with your writing style or reading your papers. You deserve to be here." 

Her eyes wandered to his. "Thank you." 

"No problem." He stood. "Now remember that report is due in two days." He tapped the history book. "You have my contact information if you have questions." He swaggered away and Rey's tired eyes followed him. This was going to be a long semester. 

                                                                                   --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo walked out of the study hall and loosened his tie. Where was this coming from? Its ok? I was a college student once? He inwardly slapped himself. Where in the heck did that come from? 

"Professor Ren?" A timid voice near him broke him from his thoughts. 

He turned to a small girl next to him. "Yes?" He rose a brow. His fingers twitched. He really did not have time for this. 

"I was wondering if I could get a study partner for the English exam?" She seemed to shrink beneath his gaze. 

"Of course. They simply must be in the class however." He huffed. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir." She stumbled away. 

Kylo smirked. Most feared him, others were terrified entirely. He turned into his private office. But that one girl, Rey, she did not appear to fear him. He looked at the stack of papers on his giant desk. Those would not correct themselves he mused. He sat and looked through them with his red pen poised in one hand and his other holding the paper. 

"Are you kidding me?" He muttered as he slashed red marks on the page. "The Clone War was over independence, not dictatorship." He huffed. "Learn your history." He wrote near the top. His own grandfather had served as a general in that war and he could not stand by and let a student blotch it like that. His pen flew over the page. "No General Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi did not die." He sighed and rubbed his face. This was going to be a long year. Who even wrote this paper?  He checked the top. Micki Pav. Of course it was. 

He sighed and finished, he wrote the grade at the top. 

He turned to the next paper and glanced at the name. Rey Jackson. This should be good. He leaned back. 

                                                                                     ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey stumbled into bed at 2 am. She had had long hours at the coffee shop. Her room mate was snoring and she sighed. She really needed a better apartment but it was expensive as it was to even go to this school. She sat on her bed and turned her alarmclock on for 8:30 am. She slunk into her bed and pulled her covers over herself. She closed her eyes only for her thoughts to be filled with her dark, handsome professor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma and Rose create Reylo....  
> And we get a history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading!! Love you all! Let me know what you think and where you want this story to go.... 
> 
> Also song for the chapter... Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara

"Shut up Tico." Phas elbowed her. Rey looked at her giggling friends.

"What?" She looked between them. "Come on girls tell me." She pretended to beg. They were seated in History waiting for Professor Ren to make his morning appearance. 

"I was just commenting on how the professor seems to have taken a shine to you." Tico smiled. "I came up with your ship name." 

"Oh really?" Rey was busy doodling. She was only halfways awake and was running on a Venti coffee Frappichino. 

"Yeah. Reylo. Get it Rey and Kylo." She smirked. "You two are perfect. And lucky for you this school does not frown on Student-Teacher relationship." 

Rey looked up sharply. "Hu?" She shook her head. "What?" 

Phas hid her smirk. "You know, you and Ren would fall into that catagory. Right?" 

"Um... Yeah. I haven't really thought about it." She blushed. 

"Unh." Rose rolled her eyes and snatched Rey's notebook. "Mrs. Rey Ren." She read with a flourish. 

"Give me that." Rey hissed. Phasma was giggling and Tico was grinning like an idiot. 

"So Rey, Professor Ren Hu?" Phas shot her a dirty look. "Dream big doll." 

"Thanks Love." Rey teased. Her light british accent lilted and Phas grinned. 

Tico looked as happy as a clam. "I can't wait to tell Finn and Poe about Reylo!" 

"Hux wants in to." Phas hit Rose. "I added him to the group chat." 

"Kay, cool." Rose jumped slightly. Phas may be a sweetheart but she could pack a punch. Her long muscled arms and toned legs and taunt belly proved that she spent time in the gym.

"What happens if Kylo and I do happen?" Rey blushed. 

"Then we sit and laugh and fangirl while you get to ride in his Lamborghini and he buys you stuff."

"Wait a Lamborghini?" Rey's eyes fastened on Tico. "How much do these teachers get paid?" 

"You don't know?" Phas leaned forward, forgoing her phone and Armie. 

"Know what?"

Tico and Phas looked at eachother and then Phas started talking. "Kylo is the son to Leia and Han Solo. The princess of Austria and the famous stun pilot. He broke away at 16 and started a business, his business is now one of the top grossing ones in the world. He got his PHD and decided to teach on the side. He is normally acceptionally busy." 

"Wow." Rey's eyes were wide. Before she could say anything else the door opened and the subject of the girls chat strolled in. 

"Settle down class. Sorry I am late. I had a very important business meeting at 5 am this morning and did not make it out in time." He set his expensive looking brief case on his desk. He unbuttoned his suit coat and pulled it off. He left his tie on and rolled his dress shirt sleeves up. He turned to the white board and wrote in beautiful penmanship, "The History of the Clone war." 

"The history of the Clone wars." He dropped the pen on his desk and opened his case. He pulled out three picture frames and set them on his desk. "When were they?" 

A guy in the back rose his hand. Kylo nodded at him. "Before the demise of the Senate." 

"Correct." Kylo paced the front of the room. He made eye contact with Rey for a few seconds before she blushed and looked away. "Who lead the Senate to its demise?" 

Rey rose her hand. Kylo pointed and nodded. "Miss Rey?"

"Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. He was also know as the common enemy, Darth Sidious."

"Very good." Kylo grabbed the first picture. He handed it to the guy with the blonde hair at the beginning of the line. "My grandfather, General Anakin Skywalker later know as the terrior Darth Vader, led the military with his life long friend Master General Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi. In the picture you will see is Anakin,his wife Padme, and Obi wan." He smirked slightly. "The wars were a long and terrible time for our nations. They expanded from nation to nation, every country was involved. There were three groups during the war. Anybody know them?"

Rey rose her hand again. "Yes Rey." 

"The separatists, the Republic and the Senate." 

"Very good." She smiled. Kylo walked to his desk. He spoke on the Clone Wars for the remainder of class, explaining the significance of them. At the end of the class he wrote down their assignment. 

"Next week, I am going to expect a presentation from everyone here. It can be a slide show, it can be memorized, it can be oral, or you could create a 3 minute video for it. I want creativity for it. I want it based on the Clone wars and how they shaped our future." He looked at his Rolex watch. "Class dismissed." 

Rey stood from her seat shakily. Presentations were not her strong suit. But she would do it. 

"Professor?" She silently walked up behind him. He must not have heard her. She lightly touched his back. "Mr. Ren?" She could hear his breathing stop. 

"Rey." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up...

"Rey." Kylo breathed. His head pounded and his hands were balled into fists. 

"Kylo." She slowly wrapped her arms around his torso pressing herself into his back. Her small hands wrapped around his and he sucked in a breath. "Professor, I can help myself." 

Kylo turned and watched the girl. "Rey. We can't. Not here." He managed to strangle out. 

She flushed slightly. "Text me when you can meet." She let go of him. "Oh and Kylo. I know." She stopped at the door. "Ben. I remember you." 

"Ben?" He let the name slid out of his mouth. "Reyna?" He walked towards her. "My old neighbor? The little girl who worshiped the ground I stepped foot on?"

She nodded and slipped through his office door. She shut it and ducked her head. She opened her phone and found Kylo's number. She changed the contact information to Ben. 

**Rey: I still worship the ground you walk on.**

She slid her phone in her bag and walked out of the building and over to her small GMC. She got in and banged her head on the steering wheel. "Stupid. Stupid." She repeated. Then her phone buzzed. 

She grabbed it and opened the text. 

**Ben: You aren't the annoying neighbor girl anymore.**

**Rey: I still want what I wanted 10 years ago.**

**Ben: Rey you are killing me. I can not have a relationship with my student.**

**Rey: Then we wait until my graduation next spring.**

**Ben: I thought you were a sophomore??**

**Rey: Nope. I had enough credits to bump to senior this year. I head for my Master's next Fall.**

**Ben: When you sign up for classes, Do not pick mine.**

**Rey: I won't.**

**Ben: I will see you later. Please get some sleep.**

**Rey: I will. I promise.**

**Ben: Text me when you get home.**

Rey smiled to herself. She started her car and drove to her work. She hummed as she slid an apron on and began her job. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Kylo sat in his office. He glanced at his phone. His screen lit up with texts from Hux and Phasma his associates and partners. He focused on the computer screen in front of him and typed emails at the speed of light. His quick thinking brain helped him choose things to say and numbers to give. His phone rang and he sighed. 

"Kylo Ren speaking." 

"Ren its me." Hux's voice grated on his nerves. 

"What?" 

Hux filled him in on a billion dollar contract they made, boosting Ren to 999.9 billion dollars. 

He hung up at around 12 am. He drug his hand through his hair. He felt like a rag doll. His tired eyes drooped and he slowly walked to the Valet at the base of his giant building. His shining black Lamborghini Veneneo was pulled around and he slipped in. He sped to his home and quickly got in. He walked up to his giant master bedroom and changed in to sweatpants. His phone buzzed on the table. 

**Rey: I am home. I'll be dreaming of you... :)**

**Ben: I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Rey.**

**Rey: Oh I will be having sweet dreams.**

**Ben: Naughty naughty...**

**Rey: I'm very bad. I'll need to be punished later.**

**Ben: Rey. Sleep now.**

**Rey: Night.**


End file.
